There's Too Much Angst In My Fluff System
by Pheonee
Summary: Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, centric/genfic. Fic remix, 10 drabbles to 10 songs. Yes, that one. Rated for some suggestiveness.
1. Songdrabbles

Theres Too Much Angst In My Fluff System

It was bound to happen some time or other. Thank you, tag-all fics. 3

Set your mp3/media library to shuffle and write ten drabbles inspired by ten songs. You have only til the end of the song to finish your drabble.

Mix of pairings and characters here. I may eventually do more and separate them into clusters of 10 according to ship. (This is because a great deal of songs are love songs.) Right now, you get everything under the sun smoothied into a dull brown blob.

I actually wrote a lot more than ten, except most of them didn't get finished, so I had to leech them out…these were done intermittedly and then shuffled around because I'm stupid. And lazy.

-----

**1: Kataang: 1000 Miles (Vanessa Carlton.)**

"That's right," she encourages, and the Avatar grins as the water cascades around them. She smiles back and decides the lesson is over for the day. As she watches the lithe figure run off happily, she sighs.

Kuria is a wonderful student and she's learning fast, already extraordinarily precocious a Waterbender for a child of twelve—though only Katara and the village leaders know why. She doesn't yet feel the burdens of responsibility, and as she tackles her best friend into the snow, looks remarkably like Aang did when he was that age. Katara knows that he is near—only a few metres in front of her, blushing as Meku almost bumps her nose with his in sitting up—and yet can think of precious little she wouldn't do to look into grey eyes again.

_Notes: For those that don't get it…Aang is dead, Katara's teaching the new Avatar to waterbend, and Meku is unknowingly being crushed on. I'm personally of the opinion that she's fairly elderly at this point—fifties or sixties perhaps. So don't worry, the Airbenders have not died out, and they did have many happy years. Or, if you like a bit more angst in your fluff, he died soon after the war ended and Katara's going to be heartbroken for the rest of her long life. Yes, I deviated from the theme of the song a lot._

**2. Gaang: Work this out (HSM II)**

_Notes: Set before The Day of Black Sun._

Everything's a mess, Sokka complains.

And it's true. They're off schedule, running with megalomaniacs on their tails, Aang still doesn't have a Firebending teacher, and there's always the question of their next meal. Success is almost a foreign concept.

But on good nights, when the moon shines and the grass is soft and there's dinner in their bellies, the friends sit around the campfire, and they know it'll work out.

They'll make it work.

**3. Ursai: Apologise (Timbaland/One Republic)**

_Notes: This feels OOC. But I like it anyway. Kinda._

He's pathetic, stripped of his bending, too weak to grasp onto his dignity. He fumbles when he sees her, spitting out something that sounds like an apology. Ursa almost laughs.

Does he think all he's done can be solved with a simple "I'm sorry"? He made her into a murderer. He lied to her. He ruined her daughter and left her son in tatters. He almost destroyed the world.

And he's ­_sorry_.

Her lip curls.

_Too late, _she mouths, and leaves.

**4. Kataang: Here I Am (Bryan Adams)**

_Notes: Meh._

He might have been tentative once, but no more: lunging forward, he catches her on the lips, savouring the taste and feel of the kiss. His mind is reeling, every nerve ending is tingling, and he doubts he's ever felt gravity less in his life. The room spins around him, every colour ten times brighter, and vaguely he wonders at the back of his mind if the world has always been this wonderful.

**5. Kataang: Stick with You (Pussycat Dolls)**

_Notes: I ship Tokka. And Ty Laru, for the curious._

Katara thinks the world is stupid.

Haru has just been dumped for being "too sensitive" (whatever that means), Sokka and Suki are going through another rough patch, and Toph is still stubbornly denying that there's a romantic particle in her body. And she laughs at them, because they're too dim to see what's right in front of them; too silly to savour the love.

Katara kisses Aang on the nose and is glad she's wiser.

**6. Katara and Zuko: Loathing (Wicked)**

_Notes: Stupid time limit—this would be so much better with a bit more substance and flow to it._

Katara glances over at Zuko.

A wave of dizziness overcomes her; the blood rushes to her face, and her heart thuds in her chest.

Gasping for breath, she wonders at the intensity of the feeling; like tongues of fire, licking at her stomach. She frowns as she sorts through the sensations, searching for a name.

Hate, detestation, anger; all were tried and discarded in turn; none fitted. She glares back at the scarred figure, and the answer hits her like an ostrich-horse kick to the head.

_Loathing._

**7. Zuko: Lost Without You (Delta Goodrem)**

_Notes: I know the original is sung in a romantic light, but I want it platonic and romantic, so stuff you._

He's floundering, drowning in an ocean of indecision; he doesn't know which way to turn, the paths are moving across his vision like so many luminous ribbons and every other step brings him to another dead end. Always, he is wondering what to do, where to go, who to trust; and silently, he is thankful for all who have guided him in their turn—his mother, his uncle, Mai, Aang—because he isn't too proud to admit that he's utterly lost without them.

**8. Maiko: Chemicals React (Aly and Aj)**

_Notes: Suggestive: don't read if you can't handle some innuendo. Because Zutara isn't the only ship that's great for hatesex._

He yells, she shouts; they're both angry and their relationship lies in tatters at their feet. They've forgotten what they're arguing about; both are going forward on pure frustration.

Mai brushes her sweaty bangs out of her eyes and wonders when Zuko ended up on top of her. Then she decides she doesn't care, and pulls him in for another kiss.

**9. Tokka: Teardrops on My Guitar (Taylor Swift)**

_Notes: Yay Tokkangst! I love this song. The drabble…eh, well, it could be worse._

She hides it well. Too well, perhaps; she still isn't quite sure if he's twigged that she's a girl yet, let alone the fact that she was in love with him.

Sometimes she wants to be petty, wants to ask _what does she have that I don't?_, but she can't lie to herself and she already knows the answer—_everything. _Suki is pretty, kind, girly, patient; even she liked her; she was just that likeable.

Loveable too, Toph reminds herself, and draws her feet onto her chair; partly so she won't have to see the soft kiss Sokka gives Suki, and partly to hide the tears that threaten fall.

**10. Tokka: Accidentally in Love (Counting Crows)**

_Notes: Well I don't think Toph LIKES being in love with someone who doesn't even realise she has ovaries where her balls should be._

She didn't plan it.

Heck, she didn't even _want_ it.

He was an oaf, a bumbling buffoon, entirely too stupid for his own good. He couldn't even _bend_.

So she kills the butterflies that explode whenever he smiles at her, one by one, painfully. She silently orders the blood in her face whenever he hugs her to go back down. And when Toph can't deny it anymore, she still insists: It was an _accident_ that she fell in love with Sokka.

It _was._

_-----_

If you haven't done this yet, do it! xD It's fun, even if only half the ones you wind up with are decent. It's great for spawning ideas.


	2. Moar songdrabbles

OMG it's round two!! O: I was really hoping for a huge fix of Tokka, because the people seem to like it, but my playlist would not cooperate. Sorry. : The final tally is 5 Tokka, 3 Maiko, 1 Kataang and 1 Gen, for the curious.

Avatar belongs to Mike and Bryan.

----

**1. Maiko: Just For the Record (Jordin Sparks)**

_Notes: The actual song is too general and vague, if still nice, to make a short drabble about it and still relate everything together. Enjoy anyway._

"…and I thought, well, sweet sixteenth is pretty big, so I should get her something, so I did and here we are!"

A pause.

"Exactly what are we looking at?"

"Well, it's…er…don't you like it?"

Another pause. Then—

"Did you try to _paint_ something?"

"I…well…Katara said ladies like artistry in men and Sokka offered to give me some lessons—"

"You took _painting lessons_ from _Sokka_?"

"So you don't like it?" a downcast tone.

"You—"

A swift, fumbled kiss, breathy and rough.

"Zuko, when will you _learn_?"

Another kiss, softer, still swift, but lingering on the lips.

"You don't have to try and impress me with your silly little antics--"

And another, deeper this time, open-mouthed, sensual; a fist tightens in her hair.

Gravity stops working.

*

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

A lazy, one-eyed look, a small smile.

"Just for the record, I like the painting."

**2. Maiko: Far Away (Nickleback)**

_Notes: …ew._

Three years.

So much had happened, and yet, nothing had changed.

A cold, calculating look; a pale, expressionless face; a dignified and upright stature; gleaming black hair pinned up in a bun; long-sleeved robes…

Quietly, Zuko wonders if anything on the inside was different, and how their relationship would be now.

Would she remember him?

Would she forgive him?

Even after all these years with miles of distance between them, would she still love him?

He could only hope.

He could only need.

**3. Tokka: When You Say Nothing at All (Notting Hill)**

_Notes: Mehhhh._

Toph said a lot.

Sokka didn't mind. He liked her voice, and what she said was often funny.

And yet, he could never help but feel that the most meaningful things she ever said were silent.

A hint of a smile on those lips; the quirking of an eyebrow; a nod or chuckle; and a soft glance from those pale, unseeing eyes often conveyed far more than any long sentence or eloquent passage.

Who knew why?

**4. Kataang: Right Here, Right Now (HSM3 OST)**

_Notes: I liked the movie. I hate this fic._

It's not the right time, she says.

There's a war going on.

He can't afford to be distracted.

Blah, blah, blah.

The war can wait.

Ozai be darned.

There was plenty of time for the future.

Right now, it was just him and her.

Aang and Katara.

A boy and a girl in love.

One moment is all they have.

But one moment is all it takes.

**5. Tokka: When There Was Me and you (HSM OST)**

_Notes: How OOC. Oh well, I like vulnerable!Toph. It's fun to toy with, even if the characterization sucks._

I guess, in the few months we had alone, I fooled myself into thinking we'd always be alone.

If he wanted to go hunting, he found me.

If he wanted to pull a prank, he found me.

If he just wanted to talk, he found me.

It was always Toph and Sokka.

Those moments weren't many, but they were there.

And those moments were all it took for me to start thinking he might actually care about me.

For me to start imaging a future for us together.

For me to fall in love.

Of course, life never works out the way you want it.

My cold splash of reality was in the form of a warrior.

A girl. A friend.

A girlfriend.

And suddenly, all those little moments didn't mean anything.

Suddenly, love was an in-joke I was on the outside of.

Suddenly, it wasn't Toph and Sokka anymore.

It was Sokka and Suki.

And it was just Toph.

**6. Mai: Because of You (Kelly Clarkson)**

_Notes: Omg line breaks. They're killing my fic. On another note, I think this song fits Mai very, very well. On yet another note, this has nothing to do with the song anymore._

Her parents taught her to be quiet.

Her parents taught her to be dignified.

Her parents taught her to be obedient.

Her parents taught her to be the perfect daughter, the perfect lady, the perfect model citizen.

They taught her to fear emotion.

They taught her to fear pain.

They taught her to fear company.

They taught her not to put her heart on the table or open herself to anyone, because love was a weakness, and weaknesses could be exploited.

Love was an emotion, and emotion lead to pain.

Zuko taught her more.

He taught her to smile.

He taught her to laugh.

He taught her to feel.

He taught her to love.

And his lessons stuck.

**7. Tokka: What Makes You Different (Backstreet Boys)**

_Notes: Okay, I cheated. I wrote this longhand with my MP3 player. But it's a fairly honest transcription, I swear. *mucho shiftiness in the eyes*_

Toph wasn't normal.

She was loud, tough, and brash. She was capable, self-sufficient and strong. She was well-humoured, sarcastic, and fond of cake.

She was many things, but never _normal._

She was perfect in her imperfection and what made her stand out from the crowd made her fit all the better into his arms.

Toph wasn't normal—

And Sokka loved her for it.

**8. The Boys: Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay (JapeTV)**

_Notes: N/A_

One day, Toph sat up and announced, "I think Haru is gay."

**9. Tokka: I'd Lie (Taylor Swift)**

_Notes: This actually has the potential to be a decent story. Mind the keyword here, which happens to be "potential". *glares at time limit*_

When asked her second big specialty besides earthbending, Toph generally responds (after much thought) with "Sokka."

When asked why, she says (with a shrug) that it's because "he's my best friend, and not exactly difficult to remember. He's that simple."

When asked a question about Sokka, she replies (instantly) with the correct answer. "Ask me anything—I tell you, when Master Airhead and the Sugar Queen were busy, all I had to do was listen to him ramble. I'm an expert."

When suspiciously questioned, "do you love him?", she always, always responds (with much regret) with a soft, sad, and not always entirely honest but wholly heartfelt "no."

**10. Tokka: Love Story (Taylor Swift)**

_Notes: You know, when I looked at my media library and crossed my fingers and prayed for Tokka, this *points to the stream of Taylor Swift songs* is not what I had in mind. But I kind of actually like this one._

"Don't you dare," roared Lao Bei Fong.

Toph crossed her arms.

"You really shouldn't," cautioned Hakoda.

Sokka crossed his brows.

"You really shouldn't," warned Poppy Bei Fong.

Toph jumped to her feet and marched out of the house.

"Don't you dare," growled Yochan.

Sokka turned around and stomped away from the rich nobleman's son.

*

"Mine said no, and the old man was positively livid," says Toph dully.

"Mine too, and Yochan looked like he was going to bite my nads off."

There is a pause.

Then, with twin shrugs, Toph and Sokka resume making out in earnest.

----

Tee hee. There's definitely going to be a round three, I swear it. Just…not sure when, especially with school starting tomorrow and everything…*looks at year 9 and shivers*

Reviews are loved, but don't feel pressured.


End file.
